


Little Round Mirrors

by Ireallyenjoyforgetting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Daydreaming, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music is therapy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallyenjoyforgetting/pseuds/Ireallyenjoyforgetting
Summary: Dean Thomas, alone in his room.Losing himself in the moment of beautiful peace that music brings.Pining.
Relationships: Theodore Nott & Dean Thomas
Kudos: 2





	Little Round Mirrors

Dean Thomas swayed in his room. The music flowed through him, rocking his hips in small waves. The rhythm spreading up to his shoulders, water bubbling over smoothed stones in a brook. As an electric pipe organ crooned the refrain, running up and down the keys, his head bobbed in agreement. He felt the tale it told him deep within his belly. The song stretched out infinitely, taking him away from everything and everyone.

The beat changed abruptly to an up-tempo classic. Less blues, more rhythm. He allowed his whole body to rock back and forward, the music carried him from one end of the room to another, his legs sliding and twirling of their own accord. His arms coming up to swing back and forth, up and down, hands speaking their own words to match the emphatic tone of the high, clear singers’ voices. He suddenly stood stock still, one hand stretched in front of him, pointing out to an imaginary audience. He mouthed the words he knew by heart as arm pulsed down in step with the beat.

He imagined  _ him _ in front of him. 

His eyes sparkled with a confidence he could only have here, in the private moments of his bedroom and his record player. A mischievous smile crossed his lips as he stretched both hands out to  _ him _ . He beckoned toward him, inviting. Sweetly demanding  _ his _ presence next to him. 

He would reach his palm up, flirtingly to caress just his fingertips under a chin. His eyes would communicate all the longing he held within him. They would ignite a fire in  _ him _ , entice  _ him _ to pull Dean in for an all-consuming, mind-shattering, world-melting kiss.

As the chorus crept up again, bodies would pull close, hips connected, moving as one. Dean would allow his head to dip down and rest on his broad shoulders. His wiry frame, surprisingly sturdy, as he knew it would be. Dean’s arms would slip behind, pulling them close, so close they couldn’t breathe without the warmth crossing each nerve, every sinew alighting in flame. His head would drift up, soft kisses at an ear, working over a neck and jaw. Finally, haltingly, he would gaze into  _ his _ eyes and lean in to touch those soft, beautiful lips with his own and-

“Hey Dean, we have like, negative ten minutes to get down there. I really don’t wanna hear Blaise whining at me  _ again _ tonight about not being able to walk two flights of stairs to get to the pub on time. He was an utter twat last week.” Theo lounged against the doorframe to Dean’s room, absorbed in a book even as he spoke. 

Dean quickly straightened his jumper, simultaneously thanking and cursing his flatmate’s obliviousness. He walked over to the record player, removed the needle and switched off the power.

He cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts for a split second. “Yeah, lemme just grab my coat,” he said as he reached across his bed and swung it over his arms, checking the pocket for his wand. 

His face carefully composed again, he made his way through the door to their flat. When he noticed Theo wasn’t right behind him, he glanced over his shoulder.

Theo stood there, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. For a moment, Dean would have sworn his eyes had been staring at his arse. But that was likely wishful thinking. Surely.


End file.
